The Lady Hogwarts
by Mrs Luna Potter
Summary: A mystery dating back as far as hogwarts founders, the Lady of Hogwarts. Who is this witch and what power dose she hold. Follow the journey to discover the identity of this Lady, and see the world that awaits. Rating for later chapters. AU. Adult themes,


The Lady of Hogwarts 

Summery

A mystery dating back as far as hogwarts founders, the Lady of Hogwarts. Who is this witch and what power dose she hold. Follow the journey to discover the identity of this Lady, and see the world that awaits. Rating for later chapters. AU. Adult themes, death and adult situations.

**A/N:** This idea has been floating around in my head for many years, the story dose get dark and some of it may be edited for this site. This is just some information to set the scene. The next chapter will include all our lovely main characters. Please tell me what you think. I will only continue with this story if I receive reviews. This may seem a little left field but I blame it all on the plot bunnies. This isn't beta'd yet so be kind.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter universe, I just used the characters.

Prologue

Hogwarts: A History 

_The founders of hogwarts while where great in there power and their legend is well known, they also where aware that the internal conflict of several of the founders was a foresight into the future of the wizarding world. So for the protection of the wizarding world the founders created a signal figure that could control all the power that lay with in the walls of hogwarts known as the Lady of Hogwarts._

_While this figure would be great much debate between the founders as to who this powerful women would be and also how this power would be passed down through the generations. Much thought was given and while all had there own opinion as to the origins of the first lady would be the power could not be given to a signal family as the chance of corruption was great and the unknown influences of the future could mean the lady could be the influence of war not the influence of peace._

_The decision was made that the line of the ladyship could not be of blood. Each lady must be separate form the next. It was decided that in each generation there would be one young witch chosen for the duty. But again the decision not only of the first but the succeeding ladies was under debate. What would choose the ladies, who all of which needed to have great power and knowledge not only to control the power but also be a powerful leader of the wizarding world. It was decided that not only did the need to judge the young witch's ability and intelligence was needed but also their moral fiber. It was decided the sorting hat would be given the task to choose one young witch each generation._

_While the right witch was needed she would also need the right teachings thus the headmaster/mistress was to teach and guide the young witch until she was of age to take the power and knowledge of hogwarts in her hand. Thus the position of headmaster/mistress carried with it a lot of power and prestige. So each generation the sorting hat would inform the head of hogwarts the new identity of the lady of hogwarts._

_If the previous or current lady of hogwarts' where still alive the young witch was taken in by the lady during the holidays and instructed by her. Upon the young witch's eighteenth birthday the power and title would pass to her. So the experience of the previous lady's and how to control the power was invaluable knowledge._

_So for many generations the sorting hat choose a young witch who was guided by the headmaster/mistress and the previous ladies. However a large amount of corruption surrounded the title. Many where killed off at a young age as fear surrounded the complete control of hogwarts power. For several hundred years no lady was named as many where killed off or the knowledge of controlling the power was unavailable, so many went insane with the power and unintentionally killed themselves._

_With the line being broken for so long, when in seventeenth century the sorting hat proclaimed one September first that the new lady of hogwarts was chosen, the headmistress was socked to the core. The young girl had come from a foreign family who had just recently moved to England. The headmistress took the young girl under her wing and tried to help her as much as possible, however the girl come into her powers in a catastrophic turn of events, leaving her bed ridden. The sick lady gave her authority to the headmistress._

_This authority is still seen today with the heads power to manipulate hogwarts wards. The power has left many with a lust for control and up until the early nineteenth century many lady of hogwarts where controlled through the guidance of the head to be there puppet, giving them control and power._

_During the early nineteenth century the lady of hogwarts rebelled from her headmaster causing a great rift within the wizarding world. Many old pureblood families where loyal to the lady of hogwarts, but the ministry was loyal to the headmaster. In order to prevent a conflict, the ministry ordered lady hogwarts to be confined within hogwarts grounds. She refused and aurors where sent after her, many purebloods considered this an insult and fought back. The lady was killed during battle._

_To prevent the power of hogwarts to be used again to cause war, all official record of her and her line was destroyed. However many pureblood families tell the legend to their children and as suck the legend goes on in the minds of the wizarding world unofficially. For over a hundred years all the ladies chosen where not told or taught to used and control the extra power and as such all die._

_However during the mid-twentieth century a lady of hogwarts was chosen. The new headmaster thinking it was cruel to not tell the girl informed he if her role. The girl being a syltherin and coming for a pureblood family knew what this meant and so in secret though herself how to develop her powers. When she come into her power and title the ministry afraid she would cause war decided to kill her. However she was smart and used the ministry power against them. When war broke out she fought to defend hogwarts, dieing in the process. She however changed the ministry's thinking about the title. So it was decreed in law to activate when the next lady was found that she would have all the power and title credited to her. Now the wizarding world waits to see whom the young witch will be._

Albus Dumbladore sat at his desk, staring at the book opened in front of him. He closed the headmasters' addition of Hogwarts: A History, which held all the facts and history of hogwarts, it automatically recorded the history and as suck was invaluable. He knew he had just read one of the last remaining pieces of written information on the lady of hogwarts. His rose slowly walked over to the bookshelves to his right and replaced the book back into its place. He then sat back down behind his desk to think.

A/N: Well tell me what you think.

Mrs Luna Potter


End file.
